


Pictures

by shineestark



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yurio makes a brief appearance, so does Makkachin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineestark/pseuds/shineestark
Summary: Yuuri learned to love pictures as much as Victor did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> have some Victuuri fluff, I couldn't resist. I also apologize if there's any mistakes since I wrote this on my phone so yeah.

The first picture Victor takes of him is at the Hasetsu Castle. After posting his own picture with Makkachin on Instagram, he insisted on taking one with Yuuri.

"I'm your coach, Yuuri, we need to make memories together!"

Victor asked one of the locals to take the picture and hugged Makkachin with one arm, tugging Yuuri down at their height and slugging his free arm around his shoulders.

Yuuri told him to not post that one, but that didn't stop Victor from making it his lock screen.

-

The second picture Victor takes of him is on the day Yuri (o) arrives, when they're watching him eat a large bowl of katsudon (Yuuri's mouth is almost watering at the smell and sight of his favorite food, but there's nothing he can do about it).

No one was ready when Victor lifted his phone in the air and smiled as he took a selfie of them.

"Wow, Yuuri, you look very nice!" Victor had exclaimed when he saw the picture, handing his phone around so the other two can see.

Yuuri feels his cheeks going a tad warm at the praise, but he can't help the little laugh that escapes him when he sees the photo. He really does look nice, his brown eyes large as he looks up at the camera, giving him some kind of an innocent charm.

Yurio didn't have the same luck though, being caught between cursing at Victor and swallowing rice. That didn't stop Victor from posting the picture this time, and he charmingly added the caption '2x Yuri! #DoubleTrouble' and tagged Yurio and Yuuri on it (Yuuri had been forced by Victor to create an account as well, something about coach and protégée following each other).

And when Yurio (very angrily) questioned him about it, Victor simply explained that the world needed to see his pretty student.

Yuuri's face was still red when he went to sleep that night (and damn if he didn't blame it on the late skating he did).

-

The third picture Victor takes of him is when he wins the 'Onsen on Ice'.

After they came down from the podium and were on their way to the locker room so Yuuri could change, Victor let out a small 'oh' and stopped walking as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"I almost forgot to take a picture!"

Victor stood behind Yuuri, an arm loosely wrapped around his middle, careful of the pretty bouquet of flowers, as their faces pressed together side by side.

"Okay, smile now!" Yuuri couldn't help but smile as told, the arm around him tightening a bit and making the warmth of Victor's body press against his back, the contact pleasant even though he was sweaty.

"Perfect." Yuuri pulled away to see the picture, feeling himself get hotter because it was ridiculously noticeable that they both were happy. It was also very noticeable that there was still an arm around him.

That day, Victor changed his lock screen for the second time since he came to Japan. He just couldn't help himself when Japan had all of these amazing sights.

-

The fourth picture Victor takes of him is when they're coming back from a day on the beach (and he had to convince Victor to not get in the water since it would take time for them to get back to Yu-topia and Yuuri did not want to hear Victor complain about his wet clothes on the whole way back, but Victor only agreed because Yuuri promise to come back to swim another day with him).

They were on the train when Yuuri noticed Victor looking around and pursuing his lips. "What is it?"

"I think I should take a photo now. Of us."

"... Why?"

Victor shrugged and smiled, standing up and asking one of the few other passengers to take a picture of them (and of course the lady agreed, Yuuri didn't think anyone could resist Victor's smile).

Yuuri watched Victor take the spot on the seat in front of him and smile, and Yuuri couldn't do much but smile back as they stared at each other, losing himself for a moment as he looked at Victor.

He only snapped back to reality when he heard the noise of the camera, Victor then standing up to retrieve his phone just to sit back right beside Yuuri and show him the photo.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be your boyfriend? We do look very nice together."

Yuuri felt his face burn, and Victor was smiling so fondly at the picture of them that it took all of Yuuri's willpower to not blurt out a 'yes'.

-

The fifth picture Victor takes of him is on the morning after he lets Victor sleep in his room with him.

They didn't schedule anything for that morning, so Yuuri got up, disappointed to be awake so early (the sun was just rising, no one should be awake at this hour when they had a free day), to brush his teeth.

When he came back to his room, Victor had moved from his futon on the floor to Yuuri's bed, his face pressed on the pillow.

"... Are you okay?"

The whine Yuuri got in reply let him know that Victor was probably just feeling lazy, and he moved back to his bed, waiting for Victor to scoot to the side so he could lay down.

As soon as he did, Victor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pressed his face to Yuuri's neck, sighing because Yuuri felt deliciously warm in the cold morning, especially when he was blushing this much.

Reaching out for his phone on the bedside table, Victor took a quick photo of them, glancing at it briefly before closing his eyes and getting comfortable again on Yuuri's neck.

"What was that for?" Yuuri whined quietly, the flush on his cheeks getting hotter when he felt a sigh against his skin, trying to ignore the blooming feeling on his chest as Victor rubbed their legs together.

"You look adorable in the morning." He commented, his voice a bit low from just waking up, even if just for a moment, and he took Yuuri's lack of response as a sign they were going back to sleep, already closing his eyes.

But Victor snapped his eyes open again when Yuuri suddenly pressed their lips together.

-

At some point, Yuuri gave up on trying to keep up the pictures Victor took of him, he was almost sure at least five photos of them together were taken every day.

But he figured he didn't mind the pictures anymore, not after Victor explained the reason for the them.

"I'd like to keep all the memories of our history together, _zolotse_."

Yuuri looked forward to every picture after that. Because if the pictures of them were always being taken (and the photo album on Victor's phone named after Yuuri kept growing), then their history would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Zolotse = my gold  
> Sticks and stones may break my bones, but kudos and comments make me extremely happy


End file.
